Valerie Tulle
Valerie Tulle is a member of the Heretics. She was first seen in A Bird in a Gilded Cage, stuck in the 1903 Prison World with Lillian Salvatore, Malcolm, Nora, Mary Louise, Oscar and Beau. She is the first Heretic in existence. History Valerie's story is not very known, except that she was a nurse in Lily's TB ward. She met Stefan in 1863, they were quite taken with each other though, seen as she was traveling with Lily, she should not have had any interaction with him. However they fell in love with each other and slept together and she became impregnated with Stefan's child which she miscarried when Julian beat her up in order to stay with the group. On the ship across the Alantic Valerie regained consciousness knowing Julian lied about her attack. Valerie didn't tell Lily the truth behind it or about the baby. Valerie then committed suicide and became the first Heretic. 1903 Valerie and the Heretics traveled from England, back to America on a ship. Lily found a friend, whom was dying of consumption. Lily took pity on him and turned him into a vampire intending him to be a new member of the family. Just before docking, Lily and the Heretics drained and killed everyone on the ship. On the docks, they were confronted by the Gemini Coven and were sent to the prison world, where they were cursed to relive that same day, over and over again. 1903-2013 After spending many years in the prison worlds, they eventually began to run low on blood. They had already drained every butcher on foot. The Heretics made a sacrifice and let themselves desiccate so that Lily could live on. Season Six In A Bird in a Gilded Cage, While on the search for his mother, Damon came to the prison world with Elena, Bonnie and the leader of the Gemini Coven, Kai. Damon and Elena found Lily and explained how long she had been stuck there and what had happened. While about to leave the prison world, Lily reveals to her son that she will go and get the others, the Heretics. They venture to where the Heretics have desiccated. Lily attempts to use the remainder of the blood to revive them but Damon knocks the blood out of her hands and smashes on the floor. Just before that, she had managed to give Malcolm enough blood that he would later attack Kai (as he was left in the prison world) and feed of of him. In I'd Leave My Happy Home For You, Kai feeds the other Heretics, reviving them and they continue to feed them until he finds a way for them to get out. While Kai is making dinner, the Heretics are outside. Kai alerts them that their dinner is ready by ringing a bell. They all emerge from the trees and head towards the house. Kai informs them that they are getting out. In I'm Thinking Of You All The While, Valerie escaped the 1903 prison world but was trapped with her fellow Heretics in a container (which was cloaked with magic) until the death of Kai, which uncloaked the container, making it possible for Lily to find them. Not long after, Lily comes wondering in, calling the Heretics names. They all come wandering around the corner. Lily looks relieved and runs up to them and gives then a hug with a tear in her eye. Season Seven In Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take, Valerie is writing in her diary about how much she hates the modern world and Mystic Falls. When she is trying to work her iPhone, she gets hit by a truck and appears dead to the two teenagers. When the teen girl goes to see if she is alright, her boyfriend, Stu, says they should go, but after some thought, the girl leaves Valerie laying on the road. After they leave, Valerie gets up and stares as they drive off. She arrives back at the boarding house and is furious that the teens left her there for dead. Lily is proud that she was able to control herself and when she leaves, Valerie starts to cry and both Mary Louise and Nora assure her that they will get payback at the teens. She, Nora and Mary Louise then attack the teens when Valerie shows that she was not killed. When Valerie realizes that they are breaking Lily's rules, the two tell her they weren't designed to coexist and expresses her disapproval of Nora taking a selfie with the girl. When Caroline arrives to distract them from Matt who is setting the vervain bomb, she smells something and before they could react, the bomb explodes while Matt and Caroline escape. She is then seen mocking Nora and Mary Louise about them being adorable and the three start casting a spell. After the sprinklers are done, fire erupts and the Heretics start draining people of blood. Before more damage can be done, Lily yells out "Enough!" and the Heretics, Stefan, Caroline and Matt look in her direction. When Lily declares that the bloodshed ends, Valerie leaves with her and the rest of the Heretics. After Stefan and Lily make their deal, Valerie is seen with her and the other Heretics in the newly revamped Salvatore House and they choose their rooms. When Beau is looking at the scar on his throat, Valerie tells him not to worry and assures him, but they are interrupted when Mary Louise and Nora bring in the corpse of Malcolm. Nora says they can't tell Lily, but she comes in and starts crying about Malcolm. When she asks who did it, Valerie, Nora and Mary Louise look at each other in silence and anger, thinking they know who did. In Never Let Me Go, In Age of Innocence, Valerie snatches Stefan's phone from Caroline after hearing her remind Stefan he knew Valerie in 1863. Throughout the episode Valerie tells Caroline of how she met Stefan in 1863. Near the end of the episode, Valerie sits next to Stefan on a bench at the old Mystic Falls Fair Ground and tells him her story and why she never came back for him. All the time she is telling him this she has cloaked herself from him, and says "You don't know how sorry I am, maybe you never will" and watches him walk away. At the end of the episode Valerie finds Oscar, asks him if he ever found him, when he replies that he did find him she tells him how he was like a brother to her and then rips his heart out. Personality Valerie is a 20-something vampire-witch hybrid who relies on her dry sense of humor to counter a life of pain and dismissal. She seems like the nice one in the Heretics family but Nora states that she is the worst of them all. She is also the most calculated of her Heretic family, as she cast a spell that would prevent Stefan from touching Caroline and killed her fellow Heretic, Oscar, because she wanted to stop him from aiding Lily in her plan to resurrect Julian. Valerie is not without humanity, as she deeply regrets breaking Stefan's heart and remains unable to confront him with the truth due to the shame of knowing that she hurt him. She valued her fellow Heretic, Malcolm, as he was responsible for reuniting her with her friend, Beau. Also, she has a sense of morality, as she took offense at the people who left her for dead when she was run over by their car. However, she won't hesitate to take vengeance, as she, along with Mary-Louise and Nora, murdered the very people who ran her over. While she was human, Valerie was a cordial and lighthearted spirit who won over Stefan's heart. However, after losing her child with Stefan to Julian, she knew that Lily wouldn't forgive her if she said anything. Disgusted at the prospect of living under Julian's control, she took her own life only to become the first Heretic. Physical Appearance Valerie is an attractive young woman with blue eyes and long, blonde-brown hair. She appears not to wear much makeup and is seen wearing tomboyish clothes, but with some accessories added. Powers and Abilities Valerie was born a Siphoner, a witch with no personal power, instead required to siphon magic from external sources in order to practice it. Following her banishment from the Gemini Coven due to not possessing personal magic, Valerie used an amulet imbued with magic in order to practice witchcraft. Despite having no power of her own, Valerie displayed a skill in cloaking spells, a trademark of her coven. Later on, after dying with Liy's blood in her system, she awoke as the first witch-vampire hybrid in existence, due to her siphoning abilities. This allowed her to siphon magic from her own vampirism, therefore giving her a constant source of power. She displayed normal witch abilities since, such as burning down the town square with Nora and Mary Louise. She also cast a long-lasting spell on Caroline that ensured that her skin burned anyone who touched her as well as easily cloaked herself from Stefan. She also easily located Oscar. Her vampiric abilities are also stronger, as she doesn't require a daylight ring due to her witch side. Weaknesses Valerie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original vampire-witch hybrid. Relationships * Valerie and Nora (Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Mary Louise (Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Beau (Friend/Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Malcolm (Close Friend) * Valerie and Lily (Mother/Daughter Relationship) * Valerie and Oscar (Presumed Fellow Heretic members) * Valerie and Stefan (Past Lovers/Conceived A Child Together) Appearances Season Six *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (Flashback) *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Hell Is Other People'' Name * Valerie is feminine name of French origin (Valérie). The name means "strong" or "valiant". It derived from the Latin, Valeria, the name of a martyred medieval saint. * Toll is derived from the Old English "Toll", itself a derivative of the Norse "porleifr" and meaning "a clump of trees" Trivia * Valerie is the first Heretic whose last name is revealed. * Valerie was the first Heretic created. She drowned with Lily's blood in her system. * She was Stefan Salvatore's first love, and the first girl he slept with. * She was pregnant with Stefan's baby until it was forcefully miscarried. This factor into her becoming the first Heretic. * She killed one of the Heretics named Oscar as he was going to bring back Julian, who is the reason she couldn't reunite with Stefan. * She used to have a talisman before she became a Heretic, which she absorbed magic from in times of need. Gallery 7X01-10-Valerie.jpg 7X01-24-Valerie.jpg Tvd701c_0082b.jpg 7X01-26-Valerie.jpg 7X01-52-Valerie.jpg 7X01-63-NoraValerieMary.jpg 7X01-74-LilyMalcolmBeauNoraMaryValerie.jpg 7X01-112-ValerieBeau.jpg 7X01-114-NoraMaryValerieMalcolmBeau.jpg 7X02-53-Valerie.jpg 7X02-65-Valerie.jpg 7X02-92-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-93-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X02-111-LilyNoraMaryBeauValerie.jpg 7X03-16-Valerie.jpg 7X03-19-Valerie.jpg 7X03-21-Valerie.jpg 7X03-23-Valerie.jpg 7X03-24-Valerie.jpg 7X03-26-Valerie.jpg 7X03-28-Valerie.jpg 7X03-35-Valerie.jpg 7X03-38-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-40-Valerie.jpg 7X03-41-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-43-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-45-Valerie.jpg 7X03-46-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-47-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-48-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-50-Valerie.jpg 7X03-52-Valerie.jpg 7X03-69-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-71-Valerie.jpg 7X03-72-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-75-Valerie.jpg 7X03-77-Valerie.jpg 7X03-78-Valerie.jpg 7X03-91-Valerie.jpg 7X03-105-StefanValerie.jpg 7X03-106-JulianValerie.jpg 7X03-107-Valerie.jpg 7X03-125-Valerie.jpg 7X03-128-Valerie.jpg References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Vampires Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Siphoners